


The Rookie

by katasonic



Category: Attack on Titan, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Boyfriends, Cars, Homosexuality, M/M, Racing, Racing AU, Smut, Violence, mentoring
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-21
Updated: 2016-05-21
Packaged: 2018-06-09 17:08:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6915847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katasonic/pseuds/katasonic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the Rookie becomes better than the Veteran, things get a little heated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Rookie

**Author's Note:**

> This Fanfiction was inspired by [@Chaelabot](http://chaelabot.tumblr.com/) and their fantastic racing AU! D; I really hope you enjoy!
> 
> *Not sure if I'm going to drag this into something large. Maybe leave a comment with your opinion?*

_"Eren, take it easy. You're getting ahead of yourself. Pull back. You're okay. Give them what they came here to see."_  


Eren's hands tightened on the wheel, pulling his gloves tight over his knuckles. "I got it, Benny." He rasped, ignoring the tightness in his leg as he struggled to push the engine to full throttle. Every instinct screamed at him, 'do it, do it, do it.', but the memory of last years race pumped through his veins. The adrenaline of being so close, seeing that checkered flag waving for him, welcoming him to the winners circle. And then the destruction of losing all of that hope, all of that excitement, spinning off of the course...

He swerved, pulling himself back into line, a car nearly scraping his tail. 

_"What the hell?! Eren! What the hell just happened?"_

"Sorry, Benny." He mumbled, clicking the radio off. This was his race, and he wouldn't let himself lose. He'd trust his instincts, no matter the consequences it could bring. With an intake of breath, he bit the inside of his cheek and slammed on the gas, the car purring with the sudden exertion he was requesting. His ears popped and his muscles went taut, but the sensation was greater than anything he'd ever witnessed before. Something dangerous flashed in his eyes as he passed not one, not two, but three cars, in a matter of seconds. Faster, faster, faster.

There it was. 

The checkered flag, waving to him, urging him to press on. 'Eren! Welcome to the winner's circle!' It screamed to him. Faster, faster, faster. He pressed his foot again, the engine roaring beneath his touch. Faster. His vision tunneled, focusing on nothing but those squares, black and white, waving, welcoming. Faster. With one final press, the car accelerated, sending his heart into his stomach, making his body tremble with the powerful vibrations.

Faster.

And then darkness. He was floating. Floating in an endless abyss of black. His breathing was heavy, and it broke the silence, every huff echoing around him. Had he lost? Was that what this was? Another loss that resulted in something more? Maybe that's what he deserved.

"Eren..."

That voice, so distant, yet close enough that he felt the need to grasp for it. 

"Eren! Kid! You won! You won!"

The scene unfolded like wildfire. Camera flashes, screaming fans, Benny shaking Eren's shoulders with such force, he thought his head might roll off. "I... won?" He murmured, blinking several times. What happened? Had he passed out?

"You passed out as soon as you parked. But Eren, you won!"

Well, that answered both of his questions point blank. Now, it was a new feeling. The feeling of surging adrenaline coursing through him, urging him to bask in the spotlight that belonged to him and him alone. 

He climbed out of his car, removing his helmet in the process. A camera clicked in front of him, the photographer smiling broadly. "Great shot, champ!" He shouted before backing into the crowd. This is what he missed so dearly. The admiration and attention. The vibe that could overwhelm everything and everyone within miles of being near. And it was all for him.

He unzipped his suit, pushing it down to his hips, finally running a hand through his sweat soaked hair. It slicked back and a couple of strands fell loose. As much as he wanted to bask in it all, signing autographs and talking to fans, Benny had other things that needed to be done. 

He yanked Eren by his elbow, pushing him to the main stage set up in the center of the track. So many people and so many cameras were already gathered around, and when he stepped onto the stage, they erupted into cheers, chanting for his victory.

"Eren Jeager, Rookie of the year! Tell us how it feels to be back on the track!?" He'd met this interviewer before. He was brash, loud, and a bit obnoxious, but he was popular, and if he was talking to you, there were good things to come. 

"It feels great! It's been a long year, but I'm back and better than ever!" The crowd cheered in response, only to be quieted by the interviewer. "Alright, so tell us about that last stretch. I don't think I've seen a car move that fast!"

Eren simply shrugged with a lazy grin, "That's a talent that I've just come to master."

"That talent is what almost got you killed last year."

The gasp from the crowd was simultaneous, followed by an even larger out pour of cheers. Walking out to the stage, clad in a black racing suit much like his own, Eren's eyes widened. 

_Wow_ , he mouthed.

Levi Ackerman, pro racer, people's champ for nearly four years. He'd been racing long before Eren even considered getting into such a project. And now he was here, right now, walking toward them. What was this? A challenge? A congratulations? Why would he be here? Even with anxiety threatening to bring up his breakfast, he marveled at Levi's suit, clad in patches upon patches from all of his sponsors and wins. This is who he strived to be. Who he promised to beat.

"Last year, that throttle nearly got you killed, and now you're calling it luck." Levi seemed almost bored to be here, but nevertheless, he stuck out his hand, awaiting Eren's response.

The rookie did as was expected to him, not denying the excitement that pooled in his gut when they grasped hands. "Levi, uh, Mr.Ackerman, this is such an honor, I've been a fan for years." He trailed off when Levi pulled his hand back. 

"I've been hearing good things about you, Jeager. I've seen most of your races, and I've got to say, I was excited for this one today. After that break you took, I wasn't too sure if we'd see you back on the track." He slid his hands into his pocket, looking around Eren at the interviewer. "I'm sorry, was I interrupting something?" His tone wasn't anything but neutral as he looked back to Eren.

"You-You watched my races?" Eren breathed, unaware of the people beginning to whisper in the crowd. But Levi simply shrugged off the question, "I did. It's always in my best interest to see who I might be racing against. And unfortunately, I think you might be one of those people."

Somehow, Eren had forgotten where he was. He'd gone to that abyss again, where he was surrounded by blackness, but this time, Levi was present. He was here because he wanted to be. Not because he was challenging him, not because he was giving him a congratulations, but because he was looking at the competition. He considered Eren a threat.

"And there you have it folks, the Rookie versus the Vet! A rivalry that will set the racing world on fire!" The interviewer shouted into the microphone, placing a firm hand on his shoulder. Levi must have left while Eren had zoned out. As much as he scanned the crowd, the racer was no where to be seen. 

But he'd left a memory that Eren would never a forget. And a Rivalry that would burn forever.


End file.
